Scarred
by SweetKeroline
Summary: Something terrible happens to Jeannie, something no one could have seen coming. Takes place from where the show left off. A little bit different from how the show would be.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry if this story is offensive, or if it makes anyone uncomfortable. It was not my intention. **

**Nothing is mine. Just the idea.**

The ballroom was filled with hundreds of the wealthiest figures in the world. Annually, NASA threw a large benefit to raise money for not only the space program, but for children's space camp as well.

"Oh Master! Look at all these people!" Jeannie exclaimed clinging to her husband's hand excitedly. "Can we dance now? Oh no let's go watch the band…or we could do the silent auction! What about-" Major Nelson put his hand on his wife's arm.

"Calm down sweetheart, we'll get to everything." He soothed leading her to their table. This was the young couple's first time attending such an affair as a man and wife. Jeannie was dressed in a white shimmering spaghetti strap gown, with a flowing train. Her long blonde hair was left down and slightly wavy-because that's how her husband liked it. Anthony had on a simple black tux. Even though it was a Black and White Ball, they seemed to stand out amongst the crowd.

Jeannie smiled and sat in the chair her husband pulled out for her. "There are so many people here." She observed as she gazed around the room excitedly. "Are the Bellows coming?" Tony laughed and nodded.

"Yes, I believe they are. They should be at this table as well if I'm not mistaken." He kissed the side of her head. "And Roger's bringing his girl of the month too." Jeannie giggled and took a tiny sip of her water.

"Jeannie! Darling you look gorgeous!" General Schaeffer's wife exclaimed as she approached the table.

"Oh, thank you Mrs. Schaeffer." Jeannie stood up and hugged the older woman nervously. "You look lovely." She gestured the woman's beaded black gown.

"Thank you dear. I hope to see you at the Officer's Wives Banquet next Wednesday."

"Of course ma'am."

"Call me Madelyn! I'm not your superior officer. Leave the formalities to our husbands."

The two shared a laugh before bidding adieu. "You don't need to act so nervous you know." Tony said quietly as she sat back down. "Everyone adores you! Sometimes I think they like you more than they like me."

"Don't be ridiculous darling." Jeannie chuckled.

/

After about an hour and a half of dancing, Anthony Nelson was ready to pass out. Sometimes his 2,000-year-old wife really surprised him with her incessant stamina. "Sweetie, I'm sweating up a storm here." The worn astronaut whispered as the relaxed into a slow dance.

"I can tell." Jeannie giggled as she poked his sides. "After this dance, we can stop. I love this song."

"You love every song."

"I love this one the most."

Tony smirked and rested his head on top of hers. "I love you." He murmured over the music.

"I love you." She replied with a huge smile.

As the song drew to an end, Anthony held her tighter to him and kissed her forehead before pulling back. "I'm going to get us something to drink, any requests?"

"I'll have what you are having." She replied with a smile.

"Bourbon?"

"…Fine…"

"I'll get you a Shirley Temple." He chuckled giving her a quick kiss before heading towards the bar. "Meet me at the table."

/

"Major Nelson!" Dr. Bellows exclaimed, approaching the Major. "How are you?"

"I'm just fine sir, and you?" Tony said, accepting the drinks from the bartender.

"Good, good. Uh-Amanda went to our table, she's been dying to see Jeannie all day." The doctor chuckled, "Women care more about what each other's wearing than what they're wearing." Tony nodded in agreement before hurrying back over towards the table.

"I don't see Amanda anywhere…" Dr. Bellows observed looking around, "Or Jeannie, perhaps they're looking at the auction items." Tony looked over in that direction anxiously, but didn't see his wife.

"No sir, I told her to meet me here." He immediately began fidgeting. "She must be somewhere around here."

"Relax Major, I'm sure she's around, just sit back and enjoy the party." The commanding officer practically ordered. Tony was about to ignore him, but thought better of it before sitting down hesitantly.

"I'm sorry sir, it's just so easy for someone to get lost in here."

"I understand that major, but Jeannie is a grown woman, she can handle walking around a room on her own."

"Absolutely sir."

"Alfred!" Amanda Bellows exclaimed appearing from the crowd in a long black gown. "Thank goodness! There you are! I got a little turned around when I was trying to find the table." She sat in the seat next to her husband and kissed his cheek.

"Did you see Jeannie?" Tony asked before the doctor could say anything.

"Oh, no I didn't!" Amanda replied looking back towards the dance floor, "I was looking forward to seeing her too. Where is she?"

Tony sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Some…where…I'll go find her…be right back ma'am, sir." He hurried off towards the bathroom area. "Jeannie!" He called once he was in the privacy of the restroom corridor. "Jeannie! Where are you?" After a moment, when he got no reply, he started to head back out onto the dance floor when a large man rushed out of the ladies room and nearly knocked him over.

"Whoa! Sorry man! Wrong door." The stranger chuckled and patted the astronauts back apologetically.

"It's alright…" Tony eyed him suspiciously. "Men's room is right over there." He pointed at the door on the far end of the hallway.

"Ah! Thanks!" The man hurried over to the men's room and disappeared behind the swinging door. Anthony sighed and scanned the ballroom frantically for his small wife.

His quest was, again, cut short when he heard a noise from the ladies room. At first he dismissed it as nothing, but after a moment he realized it was someone crying. And he recognized those cries in an instant. Without a moment's thought, the Major turned and barged through the door. "Jeannie!" He exclaimed, "Jeannie!" He kicked open every stall until he noticed a familiar pair of shoes under the handicap stall. Tony shoved the door open to see his beloved wife curled up on the floor. He couldn't possibly have been prepared at the sight before him.

Her wrists were bound behind her back, and her ankles were tied to the pipes under the sink. Along with that, she was blindfolded and gagged with pieces of grungy cloth.

"Oh…Jeannie! Oh…god…" The distraught astronaut collapsed next to his wife and ripped the gag out of her mouth. "Speak to me sweetie! What happened?" He removed the blindfold and brushed her hair out of her face. It was then that he noticed the blood coming out of her nose and mouth.

"He…followed me…he…" She choked on her own tears as her husband untied her wrists. "Anthony…" Once she was free, she threw herself into his open arms. "I couldn't blink…he blindfolded me first…he knew…he knew…"

Tony held onto her in shock. Someone attacked her? Someone had the nerve to hurt his wife. Suddenly he remembered the large man he ran into in the corridor. He went to stand up but Jeannie only clung to him tighter. "No! No! Don't leave me!"

"Darling! The man who did this is right out-" He trailed off when she began to sob harder. "Okay…Okay…I'm here…you're safe." He whispered kissing her temple. "I'm just going to take off my jacket okay?" The shaking woman nodded and loosened her grip so he could pull back and remove his suit jacket and wrap it around her frame.

He felt around her midsection for internal injuries, and was distressed when she winced at the pressure on her ribs. "Okay sweetheart, I'm going to pick you up and carry you out okay?"

"There are so many people…"

"I don't care, I'm getting you to the hospital."

"Dr…Mrs. Bellows…" She choked.

"Oh, good thinking…" He began to stand up, "Can you walk as far as the hall? I'll get their attention." She nodded and let him help her to her feet. He made sure she was steady, before wrapping his arm around her and leading her out of the bathroom. "Hang on to me okay?"

"Yes Master." She wrapped her bruised arms around his midsection. They approached the archway to the corridor. Tony peeked out and spotted Dr. Bellows about thirty feet away. He leaned his wife against the wall and kept a hand on her midsection so he could wave the Colonel over. "Dr. Bellows! Can I see you for a moment."

Dr. Bellows excused himself from the group of Generals he was talking to and made his way over to the frantic man. "Major what's the-?" He stopped when he saw the week woman on the other side of the wall. "Dear lord! What happened?"

"She's been attacked sir…I saw the man who did it go into the men's room…" Before Tony could finish, Dr. Bellows darted back towards the ballroom to get the attention of the security guards.

"Anthony…I don't feel very well…" Jeannie whimpered as she began to slide down the wall. Tony caught her quickly and cradled her in his arms.

"Stay with me baby! Don't go to sleep!" He ordered, moving away from the archway so the officers could run through and barge into the men's bathroom. By now, a lot of the party had congregated around them.

"Major Nel-Oh my goodness…Jeannie!" Amanda shrieked pushing through the crowd. "What happened to her?" She took Jeannie's wounded hand in hers.

"I don't know…" Tony sighed not wanting to think about it. "Is there any way you guys can get us to the hospital?" He rested his head on top of Jeannie's in a desperate attempt to keep her awake.

"Of course dear…follow me…Alfred! Come on!" She shouted grabbing her husband's arm and yanking him away from the crowd around the bathroom door.

"Please sir, I don't want Jeannie near that man when they get him out of there!" Tony begged, letting Mrs. Bellows lead them through the crowd. The doctor nodded and immediately began to follow them.

They made it out to the parking lot just as the police were arriving. "Anthony…" Jeannie whimpered, struggling to keep her eyes open.

"It's okay sweetie." Anthony said as he swiftly set her in the car before climbing in next to her. "I'm just going to buckle you up…" But when she winced, he stopped buckling her in. "Just…hold on tight okay?" She nodded shakily and buried her face into is shoulder.

"Major Nelson!" Dr. Bellows exclaimed when he opened the driver's side door. "The police want to speak to Jeannie."

"They can talk to her after she sees a doctor." Amanda whispered, as she shut her door. "Now let's go!"

As they pulled away, Tony could see the police putting a large man in the back of their squad car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long! **

**I own nothing!**

**/**

**/**

Tony paced the waiting room anxiously. The doctor had to literally push him out of the room in order to examine Jeannie. The Bellows sat on a couch nearby.

"Major Nelson." Dr. Ingrid Holton said quietly as she shut the door to Jeannie's hospital room. "Your wife is fine. We gave her a light sedative to calm her down a bit, but she's awake and very aware."

"What do we need to know medically doctor?" Amanda demanded standing up.

"Mrs. Nelson's injuries are all pretty superficial. We had to give her a few stitches on her arms and stomach. She has a couple of cracked ribs that we went ahead and wrapped, and a minor concussion. There's no sign of internal injury, but apparently our x-ray machines aren't working." She held up a blank X-ray sheet. "So just keep an eye on her stomach for a while, if it starts swelling bring her straight in."

Anthony nodded, "Can I see her now?" He practically begged.

"Of course, she'll be able to go home within the hour." Holton replied moving out of the doorway to let him go by. Once inside, Tony could do nothing but stare. Jeannie laid in the bed, staring up at the ceiling in contemplation.

"Jeannie?" He whispered stepping slowly towards her. She turned her head and smiled a bit.

"M-Master…" She choked holding out her bandaged arms. That was the only invitation he needed, in an instant Tony was by her side, pulling her into his arms. She began sobbing on contact, "I'm so sorry…"

"Why are you apologizing?" The major demanded kissing the side of her head.

"I wandered off…I got into trouble…"

"Jeannie, you were attacked in the bathroom." Tony pulled back and stared at her in shock. "Unless you somehow asked for it, or foresaw it, you have no reason to beat yourself up. Do you understand me?" Jeannie nodded rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can we go home now? Please?"

"Soon sweetie. They're just getting some paperwork together. Then I'll get you home and pamper you and make sure you don't do a lick of work ever again."

"Master…don't be silly." She expelled a breath the resembled a laugh. "I'll be fine in a couple of days." Just then there was a knock on the door, and in came Mrs. Bellows and a taller woman with dark hair and glasses.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." The Colonel's wife whispered, "This is Dr. McKenzie, she needs to talk to Jeannie for a moment."

"Can't Anthony stay?" Jeannie pleaded clinging tightly to her husband.

"I'm sorry dear, this is usually something that should be done confidentially." The doctor apologized. She gave Tony a pointed look. The Major sighed and allowed Amanda to lead him out of the room.

"Mrs. Bellows…I'm sorry…but why is it necessary that I leave her? She's scared…"

"Major, we have reason to believe that Jeannie was assaulted…sexually." Mrs. Bellows whispered, her eyes sad. Tony froze.

"I beg your pardon?" He choked. "She was…she…he…what?" He couldn't think, or breath for that matter. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

"Some of her tests came back, and…well…there were signs of rape." Amanda explained rubbing her forehead. "Dr. McKenzie's a specialist in this field…so she'll be able to counsel her a bit…make sure she's not suffering emotionally."

"Suffering emotionally? Of course she's suffering emotionally!" Tony snapped. He caught himself before he could go any further, and bit his fist. "I-I'm sorry Mrs. Bellows…I just…how could I let this happen to her?" He tried not to break down right there, but he was failing miserably.

"Major…dear…come sit down…" The woman pulled him over to the waiting room where Dr. Bellows was going over Jeannie's charts with Dr. Holton.

Tony sighed and sat down on the couch to do nothing but think until he could take his wife out of here.

/

After another two-and-a-half hours the young couple was finally entering their front door. After Dr. McKenzie left, the police stopped by and insisted on taking Jeannie's statement. When three AM rolled around, Jeannie was emotionally and physically exhausted.

"Thank you very much Dr. Bellows." Tony whispered as he carried Jeannie into the foyer. "I'll call you tomorrow with an update."

"Alright Major, but don't worry about anything about Jeannie for the next few days." The doctor whispered patting the astronaut's shoulder before turning and shutting the door behind him as he left.

Tony carried Jeannie into the bedroom and sat on the bed with her cradled in his lap. For a long time he just stared at her. She had bruises and cuts on her smooth, beautiful face. Things she couldn't blink away. He leaned down and kissed her softly before laying back with her in his arms. He didn't bother changing his clothes, or hers. She was still in some hospital pajamas. Her gown was evidence.

By the time he fell asleep it was almost light outside, there were even birds singing in the tree near his window. Tony ignored it all as he continued to stare at his wife, and vow that nothing would ever happen to her again.

/

**It should be longer next chapter. I'm just trying to update ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long! School's back….**

**Nothing is mine!**

"Anthony, please…one more bite and I am going to be sick." Jeannie groaned pushing away the spoonful of chicken soup that her husband was trying to feed her. Tony nodded and set the utensil down.

"Alright darling, but I want you to have some Jell-O in a little while." He picked up the food tray from the coffee table and carried it in the kitchen. Jeannie stared at the television as he cleaned up. After turning it on earlier to find out that she was all over the news, Tony told her to keep it on the movie channel.

There was a western on. She loved westerns, but right now, she could hardly pay attention to it. All she could think about was Tony's face when he walked into the hospital room after she talked with Dr. McKenzie. He looked so ashamed, so repulsed. He even hesitated to hold her hand when the police began questioning her. She should never have wandered off by herself, she knew better.

Jeannie was so absorbed with her self-scolding, that she almost missed the movement outside the living room window.

/

Tony scrubbed the soup bowl out as quickly as possible. He loathed being away from her too long. She was still on edge, that much was clear. She woke up this morning in a state of panic, calling his name and sobbing. He didn't want her to feel anything but safe in this house. It was their sanctuary, and no one would ruin that.

Suddenly, Jeannie's voice shook him back to reality, "Anthony!"

Not missing the apprehension in his wife's tone, Tony dropped what he was doing and dashed out into the living room. Jeannie was sitting up on the couch and staring at the window in terror. "Jeannie! What's the matter?" The major demanded kneeling down in front of her and taking her face in his hands.

"Someone's outside." She whimpered pointing at the window.

Anthony turned and ran over to the window just in time to see a reporter fleeing from the house and into his car. The enraged Major hurried outside and felt like he was breaking land speed as he quickly approached the man and knocked him to the ground.

"Stay away from her!" Tony shouted taking the camera and throwing it forcefully onto the sidewalk. "If I see you here again I'm filing a lawsuit! Do you hear me?"

"Yeah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The man sniveled holding up his hands in self-defense.

Tony stood up and kicked the camera to make sure it was truly damaged. As he headed back towards the house, he realized he left a very upset Jeannie on the couch, so he began to run.

Jeannie was right where he left her. "Anthony! Who was he? Was it him?" She stood up and threw herself into his arms as he approached. "He's back for me isn't he?"

"No! He's in jail sweetheart. He's never coming near you again!" Tony insisted kissing the side of her head softly and carrying her back over to the couch and sitting with her in his lap. "It was just a reporter. I took care of him…relax." He rubbed her back and began rocking her back and forth.

"I'm sorry…I guess I'm still a bit…"

"Shh…don't apologize. I want you to be on the look out. If that's what it takes to make you safer, then I'll accept it." He rested his head on hers and closed his eyes contently.

Jeannie soon began to doze off in her husband's protective embrace. Once he knew she was in deep sleep, Tony laid her down gently across the couch. Then he ran over to the living room windows and closed the drapes. Soon, all the drapes and blinds in the house were closed. Anthony looked around for anything he might have missed. For the first time in years, he locked and chained the front and back doors in broad daylight.

He wandered back over to Jeannie and sat on the coffee table so he could watch over her.

/

It was when he was finally able to doze off in one of the armchairs, that the doorbell rang. Jumping up and making sure that Jeannie was still fast asleep under the three blankets he tucked around her. Hurrying over, he opened the front door to reveal a short balding man in a gray suit.

"Major Anthony Nelson?"

"Yes that's me."

The man pulled out a badge and flashed it at him. "Detective Paul Chevette, I need you and your wife to come with me." Tony stared at him, trying to shake his confusion.

"I'm sorry…now?"

"Yes please. We need to ask Mrs. Nelson a few questions regarding last night incidents." The detective's face held no regret. "I'll wait out here while you two get ready, try to make haste." He turned and headed back to his car.

Anthony was dumbstruck as he watched the man retreat. After a moment he shut the door and hurried to get his wife ready.

/

"Mrs. Nelson, Major Nelson thank you for coming." Another officer, Detective Reese, greeted them at the door.

"Well we didn't have much of a choice." Tony sighed, keeping a firm arm around his wife's shoulders as they were led without another word to a room near the back of the Cocoa Beach Police Station. "About how long is this going to take?"

"Not too long, we just need to get a confirmation." Reese shut the door to the dim room they entered.

"A confirmation detective?" Major Nelson swallowed; he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach when he saw a large window before them. On the other side was a smaller room. "A confirmation of what?"

"In a moment, we'll have a lineup come in behind that window. You will be able to see them but they won't see you." Reese explained sitting down in a chair near the back of the room. "We need to know if you recognize your attacker."

Jeannie's jaw dropped. "H-he blindfolded me…" She choked.

"You didn't see him before?" The detective's eyebrows arched.

"He hit my head from b-behind."

"Did he speak to you at all?"

"A little…I already t-talked to the p-police…" Jeannie began to tear up; this in turn upset her husband,

"I'm sorry, but if you don't believe my wife was attacked, take a look at the bruises…or at her medical records." The Major growled standing up with his wife. "Now if you'll excuse us…"

"With all due respect Major Nelson, this man got a lawyer with a silver tongue. And if we can't get a confirmation from your wife, then there's a chance that he'll be a free man this time next week."

Tony stopped what he was doing. "I saw him come out of the women's bathroom, can't I make the confirmation?"

"You can, but you'll have to step out of the room so you don't influence your wife's decision. When she's done, you can come in and she can step out. If you both identify the same man, then we'll be able to implicate." Reese opened the door and motioned for the Major to leave.

Tony glared at him momentarily before pulling his wife into a tight hug. "I'll be right outside if you need me." He whispered kissing the side of her head and stepping back. "Don't worry, He can't get you in here." Jeannie nodded and watched him leave.

After the door shut, Reese went to place a sympathetic hand on her shoulder but she flinched away. "Are you ready Mrs. Nelson?" He said quietly. Jeannie nodded and let them lead her over to the window.

A minute or two passed before five men were led into the small room on the other side. All of them were a bit over six feet tall, with dark hair. They each held a card in their hand, numbering one through five. Jeannie didn't recognize any of them. She shook her head to indicate as such and looked at the detectives hovering behind her.

"Is there anything that you distinctly remember him saying to you?" Reese asked. Jeannie thought a moment before nodding hesitantly.

"He kept telling me to s-stay still. He said it over and over." She whimpered wiping at her eyes.

Reese leaned forward and spoke into an intercom in the wall. "Going down the line, starting with number one, I want each of you to say 'Stay still', and nothing else."

So, starting with the first man, each of them did as he said. Jeannie watched them each say the phrase reluctantly, and with each one nothing clicked. That is, until number five said it. That was Jeannie began to panic. "Th-the last one…" She choked pointing at the angry gentleman behind the window. "Th-that's h-him…" She turned and covered her face.

"Which one?" Reese urged gently.

"Number five…his voice…"

"For the record, where to recognize his voice from?"

"From…l-last night…fr-from the b-b-bathroom…where he…he…" She began to sob. "Anthony…I want Anthony…" She turned to run out the door, but Reese stopped her.

"Mrs. Nelson, you can certainly see your husband. But we strongly advise you not to tell him which man you picked." Jeannie nodded desperately.

"F-fine…" She choked as they opened the door. Tony barged in and ran straight over to his wife.

"I'm here." He whispered kissing her forehead and pulling her into a strong embrace. "Deep breaths…you're okay…" Jeannie complied by slowing her breaths and sniffling. He turned and looked at the window, and then switched his gaze to the detectives.

"Number five." He growled.


End file.
